Play House
by hallemoojah
Summary: Finn comes home to Rachel in a maid costume, but she wants to do something much more fun than cleaning.


**This fanfic is sort of an AU future, because as of now it seems like Finn and Rachel won't live together in New York, but you never know Enjoy!  
**

"I'm home, baby!" Finn called out as he unlocked the door to their apartment. "Whoa."  
Finn's gaze slowly climbed up from her lacy socks up her slender, bare legs. She was wearing a housekeeper costume with an incredibly short skirt and a low cut top. She brushed his biceps with her duster. "Wanna play house?" she said with a seductive smile.  
"Well, okay." He went into their bedroom and took Rachel's old baby dolls out of a box.  
Rachel sighed. Clearly, Finn didn't recognize the suggestive term that people used in the 50s, but she would play along for now.  
"What's with the outfit anyway?" he asked, fingering the hem of her skirt. He concealed a smile as his knuckle grazed her thigh from underneath.  
"Oh!" Rachel laughed. "My friend was sewing costumes, but this one came out a little shorter than she wanted." She winked.  
Finn nodded, not quite sure if she meant what he thought she meant. He picked up one of her childhood toys from the box. "So..uh..nice dolls.." he mumbled awkwardly. He noticed the doll's cascading brunette hair and dramatic nose. "Looks kind of like you!"  
Rachel raised in eyebrow. "Well, in that case…" She clenched her fist around the doll's silk dress and tore it off. "Now it really looks like me, doesn't it?"  
Finn finally understood. "Not yet, but I can help!" he offered. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto their bed. He tugged at the zipper on the back of her dress. Groping his fingers around her back, he found his way to the straps and shoved them off her shoulders. He pulled and pulled at them, trying to get it over her head.  
"Honey, just use the hook," Rachel whispered gently.  
"Oh, right." His face burned as he realized how easy it was to simply unclasp the hook. Her bra slid off her shoulders and hung by her arms, revealing her small but still stunning breasts. The top part of her dress was bunched up at her skirt so he pushed it down to her feet. He looked down and saw pink boy shorts with cupcakes on them.  
"Damn," Rachel groaned, realizing that Finn was staring at her underpants.  
"It's okay, babe. Everything looks hot on you," he comforted her while running his hands through her hair. "But if you really don't like it…you could just…take it off!" he hinted. He looked down at Rachel's underwear, waiting for her to take action, but she just smirked.  
"Wouldn't you love that?" she giggled. She reached down to the hem of her panties, but then swiftly reached for Finn's shirt.  
"Crap! You got me!" he complained in mock defeat. Rachel squealed as he reached for her waist. She pushed his hand away and folded down the lace trim on the top of her boy shorts. "Tease!" Finn complained as he stared hungrily at the newly revealed skin by her hips.  
"Deal with it!" she replied with a smile. Her nimble fingers tightened around the button on his pants. She pulled down the zipper as he pushed himself up. Just as she had planned, his pants fell to his knees. His lips aggressively locked onto hers. He could feel Rachel licking her lips, and he knew just what she wanted. He parted his lips and her tongue willingly plunged in. She abruptly pulled away and darted her tongue out onto his nose. He moved his face toward her neck and rubbed his nose under her ear, while rapidly kissing her neck. She put her hands over his scalp and held him in the position. "Ahh, yes, I like that, don't stop, don't stop!" she moaned.  
Finn's hands traced along the sides of her body down the where the waistband of her panties were folded over. He tugged on each side and it went down her thighs. Rachel pushed against him as she fell onto her pillow. She kicked her feet out, letting her underwear glide down to her heels. With a flick of her ankle, it flew across the room onto a lamp. Rachel stretched out the elastic on Finn's boxers until she could get a clear view of down there. "Well you can't put it back now, because that would hurt like hell," he teased.

"Watch me," she cackled. Letting go of the waistband, it snapped back onto his skin. "Agh!" he cried out in agony.  
"Good," Rachel said. "Now you're ready for the fun stuff."  
She pulled down on the elastic and let it fall all the way down this time. Now that they were both stripped, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his face even closer to hers. Finn rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, until she couldn't hold the grip around his waist anymore. With one leg stretched behind his back and the other dangling off the bed, Finn had easy access. He wiggled his fingers, preparing for some pleasure, but Rachel pressed down on his hand. "Let's just skip to the real business," she suggested in a naughty slur.  
"Fine with me!" he agreed enthusiastically, letting her roll on top of him. When she found the perfect position, he pushed in hard.  
"Ahh," she whimpered. He released himself, just as his fluids began to ooze out onto her bed. "No, I'll be fine. Don't stop!" she pleaded.  
He took a deep breath and pushed in again. A tingling sensation exploded in Rachel's vagina. "It hurts so much, but it feels so good!" she exclaimed hoarsely. "DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!"  
He stayed in for a few more seconds and then relaxed himself. "Keep it coming," she begged and then giggled. "Pun not intended!" She noticed that Finn was looking at her neck and she looked down too to see what he was staring at. A ripe hickey stared right back up at the base of her neck. "Oops."  
He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Don't worry we can 'play house' again tomorrow!"


End file.
